


La souplesse de Stiles

by Tatsu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: Quand, pendant un repas entre Derek, Stiles et son père, la souplesse de Stiles est abordée.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ce petit OS m'a été inspirée par une VDM (dont je mets le lien à la fin). Quand j'ai imaginé la scène de cette VDM dans ma tête, j'ai trouvé ça super drôle XD Et le Sterek me semblait parfaitement adapté ;)

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, Derek et Stiles avaient convenu qu'ils attendraient la majorité de ce dernier pour l'annoncer à tout le monde. La crainte qu'ils avaient que le shérif s'oppose à leur relation en était la raison. D'ici là, personne ne devait savoir, pas même Scott. Celui-ci serait bien incapable de tenir sa langue. Pas qu'il ne sache pas garder un secret. Mais il était si tête en l'air, qu'il aurait facilement pu lâcher l'information entre un "passe-moi le sel" et un "sers-moi un verre d'eau" pendant une soirée de la meute.

Ce soir-là, le père de Stiles avait invité le loup-garou à dîner à la maison. Pour le remercier de s'occuper aussi bien de son fils, avait-il dit. Il était vrai que Derek prenait un soin particulier à ce que l'humain ne soit pas blessé lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose à Beacon Hills.

Les trois hommes étaient donc attablés, mangeant gaiement des macaronis au fromage. Le shérif s'était mis à raconter des anecdotes sur son fils, au plus grand désespoir de celui-ci.

— D'ailleurs, Derek, mon fils t'a-t-il déjà dit qu'il avait fait de la gym quand il était enfant ?

— Non, il m'avait caché ça, répondit le loup-garou en lançant une œillade amusée à Stiles.

— Au final, il a arrêté parce qu'il n'était pas assez souple.

— Bah si, ça va ! s'exclama Derek en riant.

Un gros blanc s'installa tout à coup dans la pièce alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? La fourchette du shérif était suspendue dans les airs, entre son assiette et sa bouche, tandis que l'homme le regardait avec de grands yeux ahuris. Stiles, quant à lui, s'était figé dans la gorgée qu'il était en train de boire. Avant de s'étouffer avec. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui réveilla le loup-garou qui tenta alors de rattraper sa bourde :

— Je veux dire, il s'en sort bien quand il doit échapper à des créatures surnaturelles.

Au regard noir qu'il reçut du plus âgé, accompagné d'un froncement de sourcils, il sut sans l'ombre d'un doute que ce n'était pas la chose à dire.

— Franchement, Derek, je préfère que tu connaisses l'agilité de mon fils grâce à des galipettes plutôt que par ses capacités de survie.

Stiles s'étouffa à nouveau dans sa gorgée à ces mots.

— Tu n'as donc aucun problème avec le fait que je sorte avec Derek, papa ?

— Bien sûr que non. Au moins, je suis sûr qu'il te protégera au péril de sa propre vie. Il sait que, dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterai pas à devenir son pire cauchemar.

Le shérif avait terminé sa phrase en regardant Derek droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier avait dégluti avec difficulté. Qui aurait cru qu'un humain lui ferait davantage peur que les psychopathes qu'on pouvait trouver dans le monde surnaturel ? Ceci dit, il voyait le bon côté des choses : ils n'avaient désormais plus besoin de se cacher.

**Author's Note:**

> Voici donc le lien de la VDM qui m'a inspiré ce texte : www.viedemerde.fr/sexe/7565574


End file.
